


Can't Stop

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Reader is pregnant, and sometimes, pregnant women can’t hold back. Lucky that Dean sometimes just couldn’t care less.--This is a kinkbingo fill and oh god, I'm sorry.





	Can't Stop

She was making breakfast when Dean walked in. Swiftly, he crossed the room and hugged her from behind.

“Good morning.” She purred, but she didn’t turn around, just kept doing what she’s doing as good as she still could with the big belly in front of her.

He cradled her stomach and rubs it where he knew that it will make her feel good.

“Was that a kick?” He asked and smiled into her shoulder.

“Yeah, she’s very active. I already had to pee four times since I woke up.” It was true. That little girl is using her bladder as a trampoline and she can’t say that she’s impressed. “I swear if she kicks into my bladder one more time, I’m gonna have to tell her to come out sooner.”

“Aww, we don’t want that.” Dean murmured behind her ear and she could feel his morning wood prodding at her ass.

“Dean. I’m trying to make breakfast.” She said in a huff, but god, it feels good. They have never slowed down with the sex, mainly also because she’s horny all the damn time since she’s pregnant and Dean? Well, Dean just sits back and enjoys the ride, really.

“Your belly just turns me on so much.” His voice was raspy and she couldn’t help but smirk because Dean was so turned on by her belly, he had been since she started to show.

His hands slid up her thighs under her nightgown and then his fingers traced along her wet panties and all she could do was biting back a moan.

“So wet already, Baby?” He asked as he mouthed at her throat and one hand was cradling her boob, that have grown to more than a handful.

She didn’t want to say that part of the wetness was probably from the pee she sometimes couldn’t hold in.

“Dean. Fuck.”

“I got you.”

He maneuvered her to the other counter and then he let her brace herself on it before he slid down her panties, letting it pool around her ankle.

“Gotta be in you.”

He pulled out his cock and began to stroke it along her entrance. Letting it coat with her slick before he pushed himself in and both of them let out a moan of content when he was sheathed inside of her.

Slowly he began to thrust his hips. The sex wasn’t rough anymore but it was still sensual and they couldn’t get enough of it.

“Love you. Love our baby.” He panted and one of his hand went around her belly, his fingers finding her clit as he began to rub circles on it.

But then suddenly, instead of the good feeling of the built up, she had a feeling that she really, really needs to pee.

“Dean, wait.”

“What?” He was so fucking close already.

“I-I.. fuck. I think I need to pee.” She was out of breath as Dean was still rolling his hips against her ass.

“Then do it. Just let it go, Baby. I can’t stop. I’m so close.” He leaned over her a little but still he was careful not to crush her against the counter.

“Just let it go.” He whispered against the shell of her ear before he kissed her neck, his fingers still rubbing away at her sensitive bud.

“Fuck. Really? Oh shit..” She placed her hand on top of his that was rubbing at her cunt and then she put on more pressure. “Shit Dean.. I’m cuming!” The feeling was overwhelming and Dean thrusts in a bit harder, hitting the right spot inside of her and she was gone.

Her climax washed over her and the feeling of emptying her bladder was an added bonus to all of this. It made her come even harder and Dean held her through the aftershock.

“Jesus, Sweetheart. Your spasm was so powerful.” He rolled his hips gently. “I just came. Fuck, what was that?”

Dean withdraw himself from her, ignoring the mess that was on the kitchen floor and he pulled her in for a rough kiss before pushed her back against the counter and lifted her up like she weights nothing.

“Dean. What are you -”

Before she could finish her sentence, he pushed her flat on her back and spread her thighs with his strong hands and she couldn’t see it but she damn well felt his lips sealing around her clit, as he lapped and sucked on their combined juice.

“Dean!” Fuck. He can’t be. “Fuck, Dean, I’m going to pee again. Get your face out of my pussy.”

“It’s ok. Let it go.” He nuzzled at her bud with his nose and fuck, that was the end of her.

She felt her bladder emptying and Dean watched her. Watch it running out of her and then he smiled at her cheekily and before she could tell him to stop, he sealed his lips back on her clit and began to slurp.

“Oh god.” She closed her eyes and she was a bit embarrassed.

“No, it’s Dean.” She could hear him murmur against her sex.


End file.
